The Sword Of A Thousand Souls
by HarliXDJSavage
Summary: Truth and lies, deception and clarity; words so obvious yet with so many meanings it is hard to determine the path you must take. {[Ichigo x Rukia] [Chad x Orhime] [Uryu x Nemu] [Renji x Karin] [Yuzi x Rangiku] [Toushiru x Momo] [Oc Harli x OC Jacques]}


_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR DO I PROFIT FROM THIS STORY**_

The swirling mass of raindrops is something that stimulates the sacred one. Though at the time Ichigo did not know what that meant, he still read the words over and over again, even going as far as stating them aloud, as if doing so he would gain an understanding of a seemingly simple sentence. Though this was no simple sentence this sentence had as much complexity as nuclear fusion.

He sighed as he looked up, though the rain stung his eyes when he looked up as he lay upon his roof in wonder, soaked to the bone. He was worried, depressed and anxious, he had no clue as to why this message stirred so many feelings, but it did.

Rukia climbed up and sat next to him, holding an umbrella above both of their heads, "Ichigo, come inside, you'll catch your death out here."

Ichigo didn't move, didn't acknowledge her, just sat there in the pool of self loathing and deep thought that the message had brought him to.

Rukia sighed, "It wasn't your fault Ichigo, none of this was your fault and if you think sitting up here will make him any less-" She was cut off suddenly by Ichigo glaring at her as he began to speak.

"I came up here to be alone, and it was my fault, I couldn't save him, I didn't know! It's all my fault!" He screamed and as he went to slam is fist on the roof Rukia dropped her umbrella and jumped on him, laying on top of him, "Ichigo... You didn't know, how are you responsible. He loved you, but you needn't blame yourself, the only thing you can do, it try to prevent it from happening to anyone else. Okay?" She rested her chin against his shoulder as she pin him down.

Ichigo sighed, he pulled away his wrist and wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes he breathed in the sent of rain water and the scent of Rukia, that scent always made him feel better. "Okay, we should get inside, before we both get sick."

Rukia nodded and wrapped her legs around his as he stood and she wrapped her arms around his rib cage and then allowed herself to be carried down and into the house.

Ichigo sighed as he walked to his bedroom, the house felt empty now that his father was gone, he still couldn't get the image of his fathers murder out of his head, he knew it wasn't his fault but he wanted so badly to blame himself.

Rukia got down and started to undress Ichigo, "Let's get you into something warm." She said as she slid the shirt off of him, then she left the room to go to the bathroom.

As she left, he took off his undershirt and his jeans and tossed them in the hamper, when she came back he dried his hair of slightly and removed his boxers, going to his dresser. He put some nice warm dry boxers on and looked to Rukia, "You may not be human, but you will get sick too."

Rukia smiled, taking her small jacket off then sliding the dress off, then removing her under garments, she grabbed the towel and dried herself of, getting clean underwear back on.

Walking to her he wrapped her arms around her and hugged her close, "Thank you for being here for me Rukia."

Rukia nodded, "Your sisters will be home soon, I think we should get dinner started for them." She smiled as she began to put her pajamas on.

He put jeans and a tank top on and smiled as she made her way downstairs, ever since his father had been murdered, Rukia had been there through it all, she had even learned to cook for them and had helped with everything, including the funeral arrangements.

"Ichigoooo!" Came the annoying wail of a teddy bear, "Are you looking at Rukia?" HE says as he climbed up Ichigo's leg and rested on his shoulder.

"I'm just appreciative of all that she has done for my family, and I am happy she is here." Ichigo said, flicking him of his shoulders and down on the floor, walking out of the room and to the kitchen, he smiled as he smelled the stir fry cooking and a bunch of other goodies that Rukia had learned to cook.

As he approached the kitchen he heard the door open and in came the two girls, arguing as usual, Karin was saying that she shouldn't have to take math and Yuzu was telling her why she would need math in the future.

He shook his head, the two girls who at one time had been so much alike, grew to be two different girls. One became a cheerleader and the other started karate.

Karin grew her hair out and always pinned it up or put it in a ponytail, she had developed as a woman and grew way taller; where as Yuzu kept her hair shirt and girl and she grew even more so as a woman because she had larger breast than her sister.

Karin and Yuzu had stopped arguing when they saw Ichigo standing there, "Hey Ichi!" They said and ran to him and hugged him, they dropped their stuff in the hallway and smiled as they hugged him.

"Tell Yuzu that if I have a karate career that I won't need math." Karin said as she pulled away slightly.

Yuzu sighed, "Of course you will, because how will you know you are getting the right percentage of money?."

Ichigo sighed, "She's right Karin, you do need math and if I get another call from your teacher saying that you skipped her class I'm taking away your computer and your phone, and with no phone you can't go anywhere."

Karin huffed in disbelief and grabbed her backpack from the hallway and stormed up to her bedroom and began to do her homework.

Ichigo nodded and walked to the living room and sat down. Jeez, Yuzu was much more responsible and Karin acted just like him.

After a while of him sitting there he head Yuzu call both him and Karin to dinner, and he was pleasantly surprised when he heard Karin's footsteps behind him in the hallway making her way into the kitchen.

As he fell asleep he had a dream about a little girl who had orange hair, just like him but looked just like Rukia, he didn't know who she was or what she was doing in his dream.

As it became lighter, it began to rain a bit, as he made his way to the girl a Hollow appeared and his father did too, trying to protect the girl, he tried to move, tried to scream out for him to stop. But he couldn't move and he couldn't speak, as he tried to move he watched as he father cut into the beast, only managing to anger the beast.

The Hollow took the soul of his father and almost took the girl before Ichigo finally was able to move, with the rage of the Hell that resided within him and all the violence he could muster, he cut the Hollow in half and saved the girl, he picked her up.

"What is your name?" He asked, as tears rolled down his cheeks, she wiped them away with her tiny thumb and kissed his nose.

"My name is Nami Kurosaki, I'm your daughter." She said as she kissed his nose, and that's when he awoke, panicked and terrified.

Rukia grabbed his arm as he sat up, "Ichigo, are you okay?" She asked as she held herself to him.

He nodded and looked to her, "The dream was different this time, this time there was a girl, who looked like you but had my hair, she said she was our daughter." He said, clearly shaken by the dream.

Rukia and Ichigo had been together ever since they had gotten the team together, {Orihime, Chad, Uryu, himself and Ruki}, they had even gotten married right after graduation.

Rukia sighed, she knew she was pregnant but after all the events that had happened, she didn't know when she would be able to tell him. "Ichigo, I'm pregnant." She said to him as she looked down to her hands.

Ichigo looked to her, he was surprised, he didn't know that Soul Reapers could get pregnant, he smiled, though he was tense, he smiled. "Rukia! I'm so happy!" He said and kissed her lips gently, "I am so happy!"

Rukia smiled, "Really?" She asked, everything that had happened, she couldn't imagine that he would be happy about a new life replacing the life that had been there.

He nodded and kissed her deeply, "If all goes right, she could be just like you, hopefully."

Rukia nodded and kissed him back, maybe things would go well from here on out, unless the message that was sent to them had something to do with their child.

She lay down next to him as he fell asleep, now was her turn to think about the cryptic message sent to them.

It was rare that Soul Reapers to get pregnant, only one out a billion got pregnant each year. But with the message, maybe it would be a rainy day when the baby was born. She didn't know, but she so desperately wanted to know.

Maybe she would ask the elders as she went to visit the rest of the family tomorrow and give them the message that she was pregnant.

As she fell asleep herself, she had a dream about the same little girl that Ichigo had, though the situation was different, she was standing in the rain, a strange gem in her hand, though it was raining Rukia could see the gem was glowing bright red, as she looked up to the sky, she wondered what it could mean.

As the gems glow died down, the very young girls body transformed, she was equipped with a Soul Reapers uniform and she carried a dagger in both hands. A cross bow on her back and a smile on her face, "Hello mother, I'm Rukia, we haven't met yet, but we will." She smiled.

Rukia wanted to keep talking to the girl, she wanted to keep asking so many question, but as soon as she was there, she had disappeared.

She sighed, as she lay there, though she couldn't see anything but darkness, she wanted to see her daughter, she wanted to know what she would be like, she also wanted to know what the girl had in her hands.

Maybe it had to do with the cryptic message, perhaps she would find out later.

 _ **XXX**_

Karin sighed as she sat on her windowsill, til she hear a gentle tap, tap, tap, by a certain boy she favored and smiled as she gently opened the window and climbed down, Renji grinned as he patted the girl on the head, "Ready to learn about hunting Hollows little girl?"

Karin growled and laughed as she punched him on the shoulder, she walked ahead of him, "Yeah, definitely ready." She grinned and looked up to him, maybe one day she would be able to tell him about the crush she had on him, maybe one day, she could be one of them.

"Now the trick to any Hollow hunting is to know where the skulk. I sense one near by, get behind me." He picked her up and placed her on his back and began to run, as he ran to the destination he sat her down and opened his mouth in shock about the size of this Hollow, he then grinned, "Stand back and watch little girl."

He ran toward the Hollow and grinned, as he took one slash at the beast he angered in a little, suddenly it lunged at her...

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
